


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami, Feilong, and Takaba have a friend over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short is just some light silliness to see the Therapy characters outside the doctor's office. Written December, 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito sent them both a text message. "Tell Cook we'll have one more for dinner. I invited Hamada-sensei over."

Fei and Asami were nowhere near each other. But it was amazing how similar their thoughts were at that moment.

And when they walked out of their bedrooms that day and ran into each other, one grin and one smirk later they put their heads together.

 

**

 

Akihito had stopped by Hamada's office on the way home from work so he could show him the way to their house personally that first time. They still spoke regularly, even having lunch together when Akihito was in the neighborhood. But this was the first time Hamada was visiting their home. 

"Admit it Akihito, you just wanted a ride in a car tonight. Otherwise I'd be eating a noodle bowl at home."

Akihito shifted the big bundle of papers on his lap and looked sheepish. "Maybe a little, since you're going that way. But you know I don't need to beg rides. Fei and Ryu send their cars after me whenever I ask, and sometimes when I don't. They like surprising me at work." That last was said with an inflection that had Hamada looking over with a smile.

"Are their attentions embarrassing you?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask that question. They love to embarrass me. Sometimes I think they get up in the morning with their only goal finding a new way to make me blush."

Hamada looked over curiously. He asked with seeming indifference. "What are some of the things they've tried so far?"

Akihito grabbed a folder from his lap and smacked his head with it. "You just won't give up until you get the details of our sex lives, will you?"

Hamada laughed. "Come on, Akihito, I've never known three gorgeous men in a ménage a trois that was actually working. Of course I want the details. For purely professional purposes of course."

"What, so you know three ugly men in one? Or all the men you know in them are screwing it up?"

Hamada shook his head then glanced over at the smirking Akihito. "I swear you're getting more like Asami every day. Do you want to walk the rest of the way home? I had that seat armed with an eject charge just in case he ever happened to ride in the car with me, but I'll use it on you if you start channeling him."

Akihito laughed. "I can see him flying out of the car, cool as ever. His eyebrow would go up and he'd light a cigarette...."

Hamada started laughing. "...and then he'd pull out his cell phone and ask tell his lawyer to be prepared to defend him for breaking the law of gravity. Then he'd place a call to his broker as he was hitting the top of the arc, and discuss the day's market calmly."

"And as the ground got closer he'd pull out his gun and point it at it, after which the ground would realize who it was dealing with and cease attracting him and he would float smoothly to rest, all without losing his cigarette..."

"And he'd just smirk at me for thinking I could beat him. Now Feilong, he'd be another story..."

They were still laughing when they pulled up in front of the house.

 

\--

 

Hamada looked around wide-eyed as they walked into the two-story marble-floored entrance hall of the western style home. "This is some house, Akihito."

Akihito glanced around at the room in surprise. "Yeah. I guess maybe I'm getting used to it. Fei's always been used to luxury so this is everyday for him." He opened double doors on the left and jerked his thumb at the large sitting room inside. "Let's wait for everyone in here." 

The room was mostly full of tasteful antique furniture, and one really ugly couch. Hamada was about to say something when he noticed a young boy sitting back at a desk in the corner. The boy was studying them, then he suddenly smiled and jumped to his feet and ran over with a paper in hand. "Uncle Aki! Look, I did really well on my art project." He held out a sketch.

Akihito took it and gave the boy a hug, looking at the artwork. "This is great, Tao! You did a good job at framing all the elements. It's really nicely balanced."

Hamada looked over the boy with interest. So this was Tao, Feilong's son. A handsome young boy, very affectionate. He wondered if the boy knew how important he had been to Feilong's recovery.

Akihito turned to him. "Makoto-san, this is Tao, Fei's son, and my and Ryu's nephew. Tao, this is Hamada-sensei. He's the reason we're not crazy anymore."

Tao bowed to Hamada. "Thank you, Hamada-sensei. But do you think maybe you could work a little more on Uncle Ryuichi? I don't think he's quite finished." The boy's eyes were dancing.

Hamada laughed. "If you could convince him Tao-kun, I'd love to work on him."

"I'll bet you would, Hamada. Too bad for rule number 2." A low purring voice had them all turning to the door.

Akihito's and Hamada's jaws dropped. Other things rose.

Asami was fully clothed, but those clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. Hamada's eyes started at the motorcycle boots, then worked up the black leather clad legs. The _long_ leather clad legs, which met at a clearly defined juncture. Those pants had to be painted on. They were cut low and showed the tops of his hips. Hamada made his eyes skip quickly over bulge below the waist. But looking above the waist band, a misnomer if there ever was one, there was a line of skin where the shirt above didn't quite meet the pants. Showing some well defined hipbones and abs. The shirt, no better than the bottom half of the outfit, was a tight black t-shirt showing every muscle under it. 

But the thing that really killed Hamada was the pair of black sunglasses on the end of Asami's nose. Hamada just knew Asami had done those on purpose, that he knew his weakness. Asami's eyes were laughing at him over the top of the sunglasses.

"Like the glasses, sensei? I thought you might. They were Fei's but he gave them to me in a café the other day, after cleaning them thoroughly of course. You should ask him to clean yours sometime. You'll never look through them the same way again."

Hamada snapped his mouth shut. "Asami, you're such a slut. I can't believe you dress like this in front of the boy."

"Oh no, sensei!" Tao protested. "This is way better than the apron."

The three men turned to the boy in shock.

"Shit." Asami muttered. "You saw that?"

Tao rolled his eyes. "It was hard not to. I think I’m scarred for life. Sensei, do you have Wednesday afternoons free for the next ten years? I've been traumatized."

Asami entered into negotiation mode. "What'll it take to keep you from telling Feilong? I can get season passes to Disney World for every year until you turn eighteen."

Tao scoffed. "Disney? Forget it. I want cash and bearer bonds. I'll outline the portfolio I want in the morning."

Asami looked proudly at him. "That's my boy. I'll even throw in your first woman."

"Goddammit Ryu! He's only twelve!" Akihito was furious.

Asami looked at him scornfully. "Listen, just because your development was retarded, it doesn't mean we have to do the same thing to Tao. Look at him. He's ready for a woman now, aren't you?"

Tao's cheeks were bright red, but he nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, Uncle Ryuichi. I've been wanting to know how to kiss someone for at least a year now."

Asami looked at him skeptically. "How to kiss, huh? Maybe we should cover some basics before you get laid."

Akihito started shouting. "He will not be getting laid until he graduates from college! Is that clear? And no dates until he can show me a high school diploma. Tao, go to your room and stay there until you're sixteen!"

Tao snatched up his homework and stomped towards the door, until Asami winked at him. Then Tao grinned and ran out.

Hamada was laughing behind his hand. "Don’t you think that's a little strict, Akihito?"

Akihito swung around and pointed at Hamada. "And no appointments with you without a chaperone!"

"You're being a little harsh with sensei, aren't you Akihito? He doesn't go for little boy types. After all, he didn't go for you, did he?" That low, dulcet voice soothed everyone in the room.

Hamada was about to turn toward the voice, when he felt an arm go around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. "Sensei prefers men, don't you?" 

Hands he'd dreamt about were turning him about. "You're all red, sensei. You should loosen your tie. Allow me. This one should be burned anyway."

Hamada stood helpless before Feilong, his heart pounding as the elegant man loosened his tie and removed it. Feilong looked up wickedly from his work. He pulled the tie slowly from around Hamada's neck. "On second thought, it's silk. It would be good for tying someone up. Why don't we just set it aside? It may come in handy." He tossed it on a nearby table.

Feilong examined Hamada, a finger stroking a heated cheek. "Hmm, you're even more red now. Let me..." Feilong reached up and started unbuttoning Hamada's shirt. Once a couple buttons were undone, Feilong slipped his hand inside and began massaging Hamada's chest and neck. Hamada made a strangled sound and started to sweat.

Feilong looked more closely at Hamada. "You're still quite restricted. Perhaps if we undo these ..." He slid his hand down to the top of Hamada's trousers. Hamada squeaked and jumped back. He was breathing heavily. He looked around helplessly. Akihito was struggling in Asami's arms. Asami was laughing, his hand over Akihito's mouth.

Hamada swore. He turned back to Feilong and noticed his clothing for the first time. Where Asami was a devil in black, Feilong was a demon in crimson. He was covered in a thin supple leather, deep red in color. Pants the twins of Asami's. The top was cut like a traditional Chinese Tang jacket, only it was cropped short and tight, and the front opening curved to either side of Feilong's navel. Which was pierced with a gold ring that had a small dragon with ruby eyes curled upon it. Feilong's fingers played with it.

Akihito stopped struggling and stared. "When did you get that done?"

Feilong walked over to the pair. "It was a gift from Asami today. Wasn't it sweet of him? We thought you'd appreciate it." Feilong reached around to the back of Asami's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Asami's hands slipped down to Feilong's ass, where they would have stayed if Akihito hadn't smacked the back of Asami's head.

"I'm sure Ryu was thinking of me when he talked you into it."

Feilong broke away, short of breath, and laughed. "But do you like it Akihito?"

Akihito blushed and Feilong's eyes softened a moment, and he lifted his hand to rest against a warm cheek. 

But then his eyes danced and he turned around, placing his back against Asami. Asami's finger's traced around the exposed skin at the waistline of Feilong's pants. "What do you think, sensei? What does if say if I let one of my husbands pierce me for the pleasure of the other?" 

Asami bent his head to Feilong's neck, pushing his hair aside to nibble at the skin under his ear. "Mmmm." Feilong reached up and grabbed the back of Asami's head and pressed him more firmly against his neck, which he tilted for better access. Asami's laugh was low and sexy as he fastened his teeth on Feilong. Both men kept their eyes on Hamada the whole time.

Hamada was hard and helpless before them. Akihito threw his hands up in disgust. "Come on sensei. They'll tease you all night with no relief if you let them." Akihito moved between Hamada and the others. He winked at him. "Let's just go up to my room."

He stood up on his tiptoes and licked Hamada's lips and whispered "Ejection seat." Hamada's lips twitched as he remembered, then he opened his mouth and he and Takaba tasted each other thoroughly, not really enjoying it but putting on a good show before pulling apart and walking to the door hand in hand. Asami and Feilong were frozen, outrage in their eyes.

Hamada paused at the door. "Wait a second, Akihito." He ran back across the room and grabbed his necktie, then with a grin at Feilong, ran out the door with Akihito.

Their laughter could be heard as they made their way up the stairs.

Asami started nibbling on Fei again, but when he got no response he rested his cheek on top of his second favorite head of hair. "Are you pouting?"

Fei tossed his head, banging Asami's jaw. "Of course not. Though after we went to all the trouble of getting these clothes..."

"...and that piercing. Gods, Fei, that's sexy. How long do I have to leave it alone?"

"Until I say so." Asami's hand tickled it. "Excuse me. I don’t recall saying so. You have a very selective memory."

Asami turned Fei around and sank to his knees, and started licking around the ring. Fei looked down at him and shook his head. If only if didn't feel so good he might be able to get mad at the bastard. And said bastard knew it. He felt Asami smile against his stomach.

"What do you suppose they're doing up there?"

Asami spoke between licks. "They're two ukes. What _could_ they be doing?"

Fei looked down at him in disgust. "We're two semes. What are _we_ doing?"

Asami froze, then shot to his feet. "That bastard psychiatrist. And he took his tie. That's my territory!" He ran out of the room at full speed.

Fei laughed, delighted at the way the evening was turning out, and ran lightly out of the room and up the stairs after him. 

 

**

When Cook came in to the dining room to serve dinner, once again the only one present was Tao. She shook her head and started serving him. 

"I take it that they won't be down for a while as usual?"

Tao looked up from his laptop, where he was adding in the potential profits from this latest incident. He tilted his head, listening to the faint shouts and banging noises from upstairs.

"I think it's safe to say that."

Cook shook her head and gave him an extra dessert. Tao smiled. There were some benefits to being the only adult in the family. 

 

~end~


End file.
